Grieving Hearts
by nobodyhas
Summary: What if Thomas told Minho what he did? i know, very cliche, but atleast give it a shot. *wink* WARNING: Death Cure!Spoilers


Minho didn't know what to do; Thomas was missing.

He searched high and low about the shank with hazel-brown eyes, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint on what happened to him; he knew that he made a huge mistake when the said greenie confessed to him on what he did to Newt, he knew that he should've reacted differently, instead, he turned around, screamed at him to leave him alone, to go away, yelling that he couldn't take looking at his best friend's killer, and wishing that he was the one who should've died instead of Newt; he instantly regretted everything that passed his lips and whipped his head back the moment Thomas gave a strangled gasp and took a step back, fear, sorrow, regret flashed into his eyes, and the little hope that appeared minutes ago vanished before tears replaced them.

Before he could take everything he said back, Thomas was already running, slamming the door close that prevented Minho from catching him.

Minho breathe heavily, he spent the whole morning running through the maze after learning that none of the Glader's had encountered or talked to the shank, he slumped against the solid wall, the coldness of it pressing unto his back was a bliss; he was about to take off again when he heard a sob, it was almost audible that he had to strain his ears, he dismissed it as the maze's groaning, or maybe a shucking griever, before he could leave a sob erupted again, followed by shuffling and a sniff; he knew that he wasn't imagining it when he took a left turn and found his self on the cliff; Thomas, huddled dangerously beside the edge, his knees tucked under his chin, thin arms wrapped around it.

 _Thin._ He cursed when he realized that Thomas was really, really, _thin_.

He would bet all his favourite knives that under that baggy shirt, he could count the ribs attached to the shivering body. How long was it since he saw him eat something? Did he even eat? Or sleep?

His breath caught when Thomas stood up, his lips moving, saying a mantra over and over again, his blood froze to the core when he caught some of the phrases.

 _Your fault._

 _They're dead because of you._

 _You put them here._

 _Your fault Thomas._

 _Your fault._

 _None of this would happen if you…_

 _You killed him._

 _You killed Newt._

 _You killed hm._

 _Your fault._

 _You don't deserve anything._

 _Die._

 _Leave._

 _Go away._

" **THOMAS!** " he screamed as Thomas moved to jump.

The next thing Minho knew, his arms and lap was full of a sobbing-black-haired mess; Thomas was blubbering constantly, his hands shook as he held a death grip on Minho's shirt, apologizing profusely.

" Shuck, greenie shut up. It wasn't your fault alright? You told me that Newt begged you, that he pleaded.. he- it wasn't your fault so keep in that pea-sized brain of yours that it wasn't your fault." Minho stated firmly, awkwardly rubbing his hands on Thomas' arms.

"B-but I-"

"Shut up greenie."

"M-minho you don't understand, you were right, it's all my fault, it was me, I helped them put you here, and when I couldn't take it anymore they sent me here, and none of this would've happened, C-chuck won't be dead, and N-Newt would-" Thomas struggled to get away, but Minho was strong.

"Would what?! If you weren't sent here someone else might take your place, and if you hadn't done what you did to Newt he would what?! Huh?! Would you let him live as a CRANK?! Is that what you want? Is that what HE would've wanted?! Has it ever crossed your mind before you jumped that it might take a toll on ME?! DID YOU EVEN CONSIDERED ME?!" Minho broke, tears streamed down his eyes, his grip on Thomas' arms tightened, bruising it perhaps, but for once he couldn't think on a straight line, emotions played and shook his mind, it was like he was drowning, not knowing which was up or down, after spending all day worrying about Thomas, he pushed his emotions back until he couldn't, and now he paid the price.

Minho's body shook as he sobbed, Thomas' was still apologizing.

"I already lost Newt, Tom. I already lost one. I don't want to lose you too. Please." Minho whispered, hugging the other boy closely, all his walls tumbled down, he was used to everyone being there, he was strong, but he finally realized that even the strongest breaks.

"I-I'm sorry Minho. I won't- shuck.. I will never do it- I didn't realize- shuck it…I'm sorry." Thomas stuttered, his eyes wide, and filled with fresh tears.

Before any of them realized what's happening their lips touched, none of them knew who made the first move, all they felt was warmth coursing through their bodies, tongues battling for dominance, Minho groaned as Thomas shifted on top of him, pulling him in deeper, they moaned as their hands started exploring each other, the brunet groaned as the other boy latched his lips on his collar bone, biting, sucking, making a mark, before Thomas could even enjoy the pleasure, soft lips were back on top of his, Minho bit the brunet's bottom lip and sucked before diving his tongue inside as the other boy moaned. Stars exploded behind their close eyes as they feel each other, the sudden heat rising at the pit of their stomachs.

They broke apart, gasping and panting for breath; Minho leaned on his elbows as he looked down at the other boy, his mind was trying to comprehend on what happened, on how did they get on this position, on how did he got on top, but seeing those black eyes rimmed with hazel-brown staring at him he melted and sat up, pulling the other boy on his lap and hummed, closing his eyes as the stone-cold wall met his back.

Hours passed before the both of them got to their bearings.

"It's getting dark." Thomas broke the comforting silence.

Minho only grunted and stood up, causing the brunet to fall from his lap.

He coughed, brushing the dirt from his pants and shirt, and raking his hands through his hair.

"We should go." Minho said.

As they made their way to the entrance of the Glade, the Asian abruptly stop and turned to Thomas with a hard look.

" _If any this will be known by the others I will shucking castrate you and feed it to the griev-_ "

" Yeah. I know. My lips are zipped. If anyone asks. Nada. Nope. Nothing happened. You didn't cry, we just had an extremely heated make-out session." Thomas held up his hand, chuckling.

"Good that." Minho replied, amusement played in his eyes.

A/n: I DO NOT OWN THE MAZE RUNNER. and this is my first time writing something, excuse the grammar, also this is my first time uploading something on this site so please forgive my mistakes, aaaaaaaannnnd i really don't have any experience when it comes to kissing, i just typed what i read and ideas from others and what i imagine it to be, and REVIEW. that's all THANK YOU!

love you looots..


End file.
